Battle for Love
by Valou-chan
Summary: Deux destins liés par le sang.Deux destins qui ne peuvent se défairent l'un de l'autre. Une soeur et un frère,deux être complémentaires. Le même sang, le même lien, le même amour.
1. Quelques informations

Quelques informations:

Titre: "Battle for Love"

Pairing: Sasuke/ Sakura + 3 pairing surprises! (_Oh que nous sommes généreuses! :D_)

Genre: Romance/ Drame

Rating: M (_Présence de Lemon!_ )

Remarques: * Légèrement OOC au niveau des liens familiaux / amitié/ amour.

* Fanfiction faite par deux auteurs dévouées, mains dans la main: Lalie (autrement dit: moi-même) et Sweety-chan.

Cette FanFiction sort tout droit de notre imagination perverse et débordante...

Attention à vos neurones, nous ne cautionnons pas l'état de votre cerveau après lecture des chapitres ci-joint.

Fanfikeuzes, Fan en tout genre...Après le bip sonore veuillez attacher votre ceinture...

_ !_

SasuSakument vôtre,

Lalie et Sweety-chan.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

_**Elle** se pensait seule..._

_**Il** veillait sur elle..._

_**Ils** ont transgressé un tabou._

**L**e sexe opposé était un monde inconnu pour elle. Allez savoir pourquoi, la plupart des garçons semblait l'éviter avec un certain malaise. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cela pouvait provenir. Elle pensait avoir évolué comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge... Il fallait croire que quelque chose clochait chez elle...

Et pourtant... Sa vie avait incroyablement changé sur ce point, et ce, en peu de temps. A présent, trois hommes la voulaient. Alors que Sakura pensait que son cœur était partagé entre eux, elle s'aperçut qu'une quatrième personne était beaucoup plus importante que toutes les autres. Lui et seulement lui. C'était seulement dans ses bras qu'elle se sentait entière, épanouie... et présentement: électrisée.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il avait écrasé violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentait prendre sa bouche avec possessivité. La jeune femme, déroutée, percevait ses mains sur son corps: jalouses, langoureuses et avides. Elles n'étaient à la fois nulle part et partout. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle reprit son souffle...

« Qu'est-ce que...

– Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il, autoritaire. Ne gâche pas ce moment. »

Alors, elle obtempéra.

*Idée de prologue:: Lalie

* Ecriture:: Lalie

* Modifications:: Sweety-chan


	3. Chapitre 1: Different Love

_**Disclaimer:**_ _** Eh, non, à notre grand malheur, ni moi, ni Sweety-chan n'avons inventé le merveilleux manga qu'est "Naruto" et le mérite de son existence revient donc à son créateur original: Masashi Kishimoto. En bref: on s'amuse juste comme deux petites folles avec ses personnages!**_

_**Remarque:**_ _**Valou-chan et Sweety-chan s'excusent sincèrement du retard... Hélas, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses cette année et nous avons toutes les deux beaucoup de Fanfictions sur le côté... Mais nous espérons que cela ne vous découragera pas pour autant! :)**_

* Ce chapitre a été écrit par Valou-chan et beta-readé par Sweety-chan.

_**Enjoy**_ _**!**_

_**Rated:**__** M **_

__Battle for Love__

Chapitre 1: Different Love

**D**'une main fébrile, elle resserra son long Yukata sur sa poitrine. Le tissu bleu tombait jusqu'au sol, frôlant les dalles de pierres sombres qui menaient à l'arrière du jardin. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, contemplant la vaste maison des Uchiwa endormie dans la nuit d'été.

Elle n'aimait pas sortir en douce de son lit. Un ridicule sentiment d'angoisse la poursuivait toujours : la peur de se faire prendre sur le fait. Qu'aurait donc dit son honorable père de cela ? Sans compter son frère ?

Elle ne voulait pas se sentir telle une petite fille devant leurs regards réprobateurs.

La lune la guida jusqu'à la pièce d'eau. La fontaine de bambou raisonna quand le bois retomba sur la pierre humide :

_« Poc… »_. Ce son semblait pouvoir à lui seul réveiller le quartier tout entier.

_« Poc… »_. L'eau s'engouffra dans le tuyau de bois qui bascula à nouveau, répétitivement.

_« Poc… »_. Sakura s'accroupit, prenant garde à ne salir, ni froisser son vêtement à l'insigne du clan Uchiwa, fièrement arboré dans son dos.

_« Cette stupide fierté... »_

_« Poc... »_. L'exercice, toujours le même, se faisait au son de cette trotteuse d'horloge naturelle. Devant elle, le koï sorti de l'eau s'agitait à ses pieds, eux, soigneusement glissés dans des getas traditionnelles. La fille contempla le poisson ouvrir et fermer ses branchies dans l'air, s'agiter en soubresauts qui envoyaient quelques gouttelettes sur ses chaussures nippones : l'animal agonisait de trop d'air. Finalement, il s'immobilisa. Mort.

La med-nin concentra alors son chakra dans la paume de ses mains et les apposa sur le cadavre. C'était agréable de sentir cette énergie familière circuler et entourer ses doigts. Elle plissa à peine les yeux de concentration. Soudain, le poisson revint à la vie comme par miracle. Il s'agitait exactement comme quelques longues secondes auparavant. Satisfaite, elle le remit à l'eau. Ce qui lui demandait autrefois tant d'effort lui paraissait aujourd'hui bien dérisoire. Le parchemin de technique médicale ne lui était même plus nécessaire. Parfois, la demoiselle se demandait à quoi rimait cette manoeuvre. Elle ne pourrait pourtant plus progresser en l'exécutant. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Ne connaissant ni son élément , ni de personnes pouvant lui enseigner plus que la Princesse Tsunade, ses connaissance ne progressaient plus, elle se retrouvait au point mort.

Ses yeux émeraudes suivirent les mouvements fluides du poisson rendu à sa liberté. Son esprit se laissa quelque peu apaiser par ce joli spectacle. Puis, elle replongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche du bassin afin de réitérer son entrainement nocturne. Enfin... si cela pouvait être considéré comme un quelconque « entrainement » bien sûr, sinon...

Soudain, son coeur manqua un battement. Ses mains se figèrent.

« _Ce chakra.._. », pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix, glaciale, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne...

Sakura tourna la tête, oubliant son exercice. Quelques mèches roses retombèrent devant ses yeux. Une grande silhouette noire se détachait dans le clair-obscur de l'astre lunaire à quelques mètres d'elle. Une main nonchalamment posée sur la hanche, la stature noble et sûre, les yeux noirs charbon. Son front était plissé d'une incompréhension mécontente.

_: Son frère._

- Alors ? Insista-t-il, implacable.

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique :

_« Penser à réduire son rythme cardiaque. Se calmer. … Faire face à l'ennemi bravement… »_

- Alors quoi ? répondit-elle, insolente. Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener comme il me semble la nuit ?

_« …Contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. Le regarder en face, sans ciller. Se rappeler que chaque **conversation** avec **lui** est un rapport de force. »_

Il haussa un sourcil, le regard attiré par l'étrangeté de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Si ce n'était pas malheureux : une digne héritière Uchiwa, regardant de la stupide poiscaille, les mains dans l'eau jusqu'aux coudes...

- Hm.

Une seule onomatopée qui pouvait vouloir dire tant de chose. Elle pouvait signifier tout et rien. L'approbation, comme la contrariété, ainsi qu'un « je-m'en-foutisme » aigu.

Il se détourna, sans un mot de plus, comme si toute cette bizarrerie n'existait pas. Il ne chercha pas la raison du fait qu'elle était seule ici, dans le noir, accroupie à regarder les poissons. Il ne chercha pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait dormir la nuit.

Il s'éloigna.

...

C'était ce genre d'homme qu'était Sasuke Uchiwa.

C'était ce genre d'homme qu'était son frère.

~~~ba~~~

Ce matin-là, la jeune fille se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle prit son temps lorsqu'elle passa sous la douche, se réveillant petit à petit sous le jet d'eau chaude. C'était de loin l'un des moments de la journée qu'elle préférait. Son yukata aux couleurs du clan fut échangé contre une tenue plus habituelle de ninja dont Sakura se servait généralement pour se rendre aux entrainements de la Team 7. De retour dans sa chambre, elle vérifia par pure coquetterie son reflet dans le miroir qui s'arrêtait au buste.

Il n'y avait rien de bien spécial à en dire : devant elle s'étalait le reflet banal d'une adolescente dont les rondeurs de l'enfance commençaient à s'effacer. Les traits de son visage étaient plus fins que quelques années auparavant. Son front lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être aussi grand et ses yeux étaient immuablement du même émeraude profond. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et disparaissaient en mèches effilées. Leur seule originalité se trouvait dans la petite tresse qu'elle avait eue pour habitude de nouer avec l'insigne de l'éventail rouge et blanc… mais on la retrouvait également dans leur couleur peu commune. Bien des fois, la fillette avait pensé à les teindre. S'habituer aux regards sévères n'est pas une mince affaire et, il va s'en dire, que c'était quelque chose de difficile à supporter pour une petite fille dont la personnalité ne s'était pas encore tout à fait forgée. Mais Sakura Uchiwa avait tenu bon. Peu à peu, elle s'était affirmée et cette tonalité si spéciale était devenue son emblème. Le rose : la couleur de la fleur de cerisier. Et puis, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait abandonné ce trait de ressemblance significative qu'elle partageait avec sa mère.

D'un bon pas, elle parcouru le couloir et descendit les escaliers. L'horloge pendue dans le hall d'entrée lui indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas trainer, aussi, elle rejoignit au plus vite la cuisine. Une vision plaisante l'y accueillit : Une belle femme d'environ 40 printemps cuisinait avec application. Une petite ridule faisait froncer ses sourcils clairs dans une moue de concentration. Son expression changea du tout au tout quand les yeux olive de la dame se posèrent sur elle.

- Ah, enfin ! Regarde donc ce que je suis en train de faire pour toi...

- La cuisinière a droit à des vacances ? Demanda Sakura en allant embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

- Je lui ai donné son jour de repos, acquiesça-t-elle. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai plus cuisiné pour vous…

- Tu exagères maman, ça ne fait pas _si_ longtemps…

La med-nin jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Personne à la table. Où étaient-ils donc tous partis ?

- Père et Frère ont déjà levé le camp ? constata-t-elle, mi-interrogative.

- Tu sais comment est Fugaku… Il a demandé à ton frère d'aller l'aider aujourd'hui.

La demoiselle regarda d'un air perplexe sa génitrice verser le riz blanc dans un bol, le lui poser devant le nez, lui intimant de se mettre à table. Bien d'autres plats étaient à sa disposition. Sa mère n'avait pas chaumé. Même en portant ses baguettes à ses lèvres, se régalant, elle observait les longs cheveux de sa créatrice rassemblés en une interminable tresse soignée. Celle-ci balançait élégamment à chacun de ses mouvements. Sakura avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des cheveux comme sa maman. Hélas, ceux-ci étaient bien plus clairs et plus fins que ceux de sa fille.

Tout en terminant son déjeuner, son esprit se tourna brièvement vers son frère. Apparemment, il accompagnait leur père au travail, sans doute pour faire un tour d'inspection des postes de police. Bien malgré elle, une petite pointe de contrariété vint avilir son coeur. La jeune fille se dépêcha de la rejeter au plus profond d'elle-même. Pourtant, même si loin, la jalousie traîtresse tentait de continuer son œuvre : « _C'est toujours lui..._ », lui dit-elle d'une petite voix faible, « _Toutes les choses importantes sont toujours pour lui..._ »

- Tu vas être en retard.

L'avertissement de sa mère la tira de ses torves réflexions et celles-ci furent chassées par le fait qu'elle devait partir et bientôt, elle n'y pensa plus du tout.

Sakura attrapa sa besace de tissu noir et lança un « Itekimasu » jovial. La jeune fille porta son bras au-dessus de son visage, le soleil l'aveuglant. La demoiselle avait exactement 5 petites minutes pour arriver à la demeure des Hyuuga. Avec bonheur, une bourrasque vint s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure mi-longue rose, faisant osciller sa petite tresse terminée par une insigne de métal de la police de Konoha. Celle-ci cliquetait allégrement au vent. Sakura aimait ce bruit, il lui semblait familier et rassurant.

Ses pas se pressèrent, courant presque, vers les rues animées de Konoha. Elle salua gaiement de la main quelques commerçants qu'elle avait pour habitude de croiser et ne manqua pas de passer devant le fleuriste Yamanaka. La jeune femme ne prit que quelques minutes pour demander des nouvelles de sa bonne amie Ino et ensuite reprit sa course.

Bien heureusement, sa destination était dans la même partie de la ville. Un peu essoufflée, elle arriva enfin au manoir recherché. Celui-ci convenait parfaitement à ses détenteurs puisque sa façade était entièrement peinte en blanc. Même les murets qui séparaient la rue du jardin étaient de cette couleur pure. Le reste de la vaste maison était camouflé par une multitude de végétation. On y retrouvait de tout mais chaque fleurs, sans exception arborait ce ton blanc. Ce fut un servant qui l'accueillit aimablement, ferma la grille derrière eux et la conduisit à travers la maison à la recherche de l'héritière aux yeux de neige. Finalement, ils la trouvèrent assise en senzaï devant une table basse laquée, une tasse de thé en argile à la main.

La jeune fille aux cheveux améthyste lui sourit et salua Sakura. Cette dernière alla planter un baiser sur sa joue. Hinata s'empourpra.

La pauvre ne s'était jamais habituée aux marques d'affection.

- Arrête de rougir, on se connait bien. La sermonna gentiment la rosette en s'installant de l'autre côté de la table.

La Hyuuga baissa la tête, quelques longues mèches sombres dévalèrent ses épaules. Elle finit par la relever et adressa à sa copine un sourire franc.

- Je préfère ça, commenta-t-elle de bonne humeur.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne dans la pièce large et éclairée par trois grandes portes-fenêtres : leur senseï.

Une à deux fois par semaine, les deux jeunes femmes se réunissaient pour des cours de « Bonnes Conduites en Haute Société ». Etant toute les deux issues de familles prestigieuses, il leur était nécessaire de connaître certaines manières. Il leur fallait être irréprochable, pour un jour avoir la chance de trouver un bon parti.

Si cela pouvait sembler aberrant pour certains, c'était pourtant nécessaire...

Comment savoir, que pour paraître bien éduqué lors d'une conversation avec un inconnu, il fallait mentionner le temps du jour ?

Les codes de la noblesse ne laissaient rien au hasard. Et ça aurait pu engendrer des conséquences désastreuses si par exemple, on venait manquer de respect à des personnages importants. Entretenir de bonnes relations en dehors de la famille était indispensable. Voilà pourquoi ce genre de cours étaient essentiels. Mieux valait assurer ses arrières.

Ensemble, elles apprenaient donc à porter le kimono, l'art de la parole ainsi que les attitudes à adopter dans différentes situations.

Sakura s'ennuyait de toutes ces règles de bienséance mais elle comprenait où était sa place. La famille Uchiwa avait un prestige à tenir et pour continuer à se faire respecter, elle se devait de le garder.

Plus que tout, la demoiselle ne voulait décevoir ni sa mère, ni son père… Quant à son frère…

Ses réflexions furent stoppées par la porte d'entrée qui coulissa doucement sur une femme d'un certain âge. Ses cheveux gris soyeux étaient attachés en un chignon toujours très serré. Ses yeux d'un marron délavé les jaugeaient d'une lueur sévère.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent puis s'abaissèrent respectueusement de concert.

- Konichiwa Oshieru-senseï , dirent-elles en coeur.

L'enseignante prit son temps pour les détailler et finalement un sourire bienveillant anima ses lèvres fripées.

- Je vois que vous avez bien suivi mes leçons précédentes. (Elle s'inclina à son tour). Konichiwa.

Durant les heures suivantes Oshieru-senseï les obligea à passer le kimono traditionnel, comme à chaque cours. Notre élève aux cheveux roses ne cessait de ronchonner car il lui était impossible de nouer seule la ceinture de tissus dans le dos. Une demi-heure et deux servantes supplémentaires ne furent pas de trop pour enfin attacher le obi. C'était un exercice bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Les mètres de tissus à attacher étaient lourds et difficiles à manipuler. Une fois dans le dos, il devenait presque impossible de marcher ainsi que s'assoir avec grâce sans entrainement. Les couches de vêtements rendaient les mouvements compliqués, voir certains irréalisables.

Elles parlèrent ensuite longuement de l'actualité politique du pays de Konoha ainsi que des prochains évènements importants.

Enfin, l'après-midi et la leçon se terminèrent.

Sakura Uchiwa prit congé et retrouva agréablement sa tenue normale. Elle était habituée à sa robe bleue qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Cependant celle-ci était ouverte à l'avant, telle une longue veste légère. En dessous, une bande noire cachait sa poitrine et un treillis onyx dissimulait son ventre. Un pantalon ¾ couvrait ses jambes fines dessinées par de nombreuses heures d'entrainement. Ses chaussures de ninja noires montante lui étaient bien plus familières que des quelconques getas !

La med-nin décida de se restaurer là où elle se sentait plus à sa place que dans la maison des Hyuuga. En effet, la rosette avait décliné l'invitation de son amie pour le souper. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Hinata, mais plutôt la pensée de devoir rester quelques heures de plus dans ce manoir aux allures froides qui lui avait donné l'envie de partir à toutes jambes. Sakura pensa plutôt à prendre un petit plat à emporter de chez Ichiraku, le meilleur vendeur de ramens de Konoha.

Sans trop réfléchir, ses pieds avaient pris une direction que d'habitude elle préférait éviter. En plus du fait que la route était un tantinet plus longue, elle devait passer devant un terrain d'entrainement qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop tard dans l'après-midi… pour aucune technique ninja ancestrale au monde, Sakura n'aurait voulu se trouver là une fois la nuit tombée. Plus qu'une impression, ce lieu qui ressemblait fortement à un terrain vague abandonné, était pourvu d'une atmosphère sinistre. La plupart des arbres aux alentours étaient morts. Leurs ramures squelettiques se détachaient de l'horizon pour s'élever tels des pantins désarticulés. L'herbe, brulée jusqu'a la racine, laissait place à une terre désolée.

Les souvenirs remontèrent sans mal les méandres de sa mémoire et lui rappelèrent que par une nuit de fin octobre, elle s'était retrouvée exactement à ce même endroit. Mais à l'époque, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose qu'aujourd'hui.

Sakura Uchiwa avait 8 ans et dans chacune de ses petites mains potelées, elle serait très fort celles de ces deux compagnons : à sa gauche son frère et à sa droite un gentil gamin blond qui ne cessait de répéter que, plus tard, il serait Hokage. Mais dans la nuit sinistre d'Halloween éclairée par la lune ronde, la petite fille ne pensait qu'a une chose : se blottir dans les bras de son bien-aimé grand-frère. Ce qu'elle fit dès qu'un corbeau malveillant croassa et passa au-dessus de leur tête.

Naruto, pas le moins effrayé du monde, s'était jeté sur le premier caillou venu pour le lancer sur l'oiseau de malheur.

Pendant ce temps, la petite Sakura, toujours pelotonnée contre Sasuke, admirait ses yeux farouches onyx qui indiquaient, en regardant aux alentours, que quiconque tenterait de faire du mal à sa petite soeur passerait un sale quart d'heure.

La fillette était bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fort que son grand-frère pour la protéger… d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été très enthousiaste quand Naruto avait proposé cette petite escapade…

- T'es qu'une petite fille-euh ! Lui avait alors chantonné narquoisement le blond. Sakura a peur ! Sakura a peur ! Avait-il continué.

- Même pas vrai ! S'était-elle écriée de rage en serrant les poings.

Et voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, plus personne ne rigolait devant cet endroit qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes surnommé « le terrain aux corbeaux ». C'était sans compter Naruto, se vantant d'avoir fait fuir ledit corbeau, qui continuait à lancer des cailloux sur les branches décharnées des arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en train de cavaler, verts de peur, pour échapper à une horde d'oiseaux noirs, réveillée par les pierres que le garçonnet avaient lancées à tout va.

Sakura ferma les yeux et un léger sourire vint animer les coins de ses lèvres.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour que tout redevienne comme avant…

Avant que les trois compagnons ne s'éloignent autant.

Avant que Sasuke devienne si froid et mystérieux.

Avant que Sasuke que prenne cet air condescendant lorsqu'il la regardait.

Avant de perdre l'air complice que chacun des trois arboraient lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une bêtise.

Avant que ce petit monde d'enfance et de rires ne se brise…

Mais la nostalgie et les regrets de la jeune fille furent bientôt chassés par une sensation étrange. Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil et presque immédiatement, elle repéra un « creux » particulier de chakra qu'une personne laissait lorsqu'elle tentait de le dissimuler. Ses yeux verts intelligents fouillèrent le terrain. Difficile de voir si quelqu'un pouvait s'y trouver puisque celui-ci faisait certainement plus de 500 hectares.

Sakura s'avança, un peu incertaine, et ses pieds quittèrent la route avec hésitation pour fouler le sol desséché. La med-nin ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle était évidemment une experte dans le domaine du chakra, et c'était pourquoi elle pensait pouvoir reconnaître celui-ci, même s'il tenta d'être dissimulé.

« _Mais...ça n'a aucun _sens... », pensa-t-elle, interdite.

Doucement mais sûrement, elle continua d'avancer, et ce, jusqu'au fond du terrain aux corbeaux qui étaient encadré par des arbres verdoyants. Ne voulant ni être repérée, ni déranger quelqu'un, Sakura se mit sous le couvert de ces résinifères et prit soin de dissimuler à son tour son propre chakra. Elle continua, obliqua vers la droite, quand elle se rendit compte qu'une partie cachée du terrain continuait dans cette direction. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était un jour rendue compte que cet emplacement existait. En effet, pour toute autre personne postée de la route, on ne pouvait que discerner au fond, l'enceinte du village de Konoha, haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Mais il existait bel et bien un renfoncement caché par les arbres des alentours. Si son orientation était bonne, elle se trouvait derrière le bois de l'autre manoir des Hyuuga, celui-là même qui appartenait à la caste en dessous de celle d'Hinata. La branche secondaire de la famille.

Cet endroit aboutissait en une petite clairière mi-circulaire, invisible de la route, entourée de chênes feuillus. Parfaite pour s'entrainer.

Un oeil non-averti se serait demandé pourquoi diable Sakura s'entêtait à aller plus loin ou encore pourquoi elle ne laissait pas tranquillement l'inconnu(e) vaquer à ses occupations... mais seule la jeune fille pouvait avoir une idée précise de _qui _se cachait derrière ce chakra dont elle avait senti la présence à ses côtés si longtemps. Elle n'osa cependant pas aller trop près à sa rencontre, de peur qu'il sente sa présence.

La jeune fille finit par discerner une silhouette en mouvement, visiblement en plein entrainement. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent de surprise, vérifiant ce qu'elle présentait depuis le début.

« _Comment peut-il être là ? Il n'est pas censé faire le tour des postes de police avec papa ?_ »

Ne fusse qu'un instant, la med-nin pensa à le rejoindre… puis elle se rendit compte du caractère étrange de la situation : Sasuke Uchiwa, se considérant lui-même comme « supérieur » aux autres car il n'avait plus rien à apprendre de personne… _s'entrainait _?

Sakura ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. La jeune fille était figée de stupéfaction, là, derrière le buisson où elle se dissimulait. Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements fluides de son frère, plongé dans une concentration extrême.

Les rouages de son cerveau tentaient péniblement de trouver une signification à cette scène inédite.

_**Sasuke**_... Il lui avait toujours paru grand, invincible, une vision que toute cadette avait probablement de son grand-frère protecteur. Excepté que le terme « protecteur » était devenu erroné au cours des années.

_Petits_; ils avaient été inséparables, presque complices, et un immense respect brillait dans les prunelles jades de la petite Sakura.

_Grands_; il s'était éloigné d'elle, la jugeant soudainement plus faible que lui. La fierté que leur père éprouvait lui était montée à la tête et déjà, il se voyait successeur au titre de chef du clan Uchiwa. Il n'était pas vraiment arrogant envers les autres... Juste horriblement impérieux et froid. Cette nouvelle facette dominatrice de Sasuke avait transformé peu à peu le respect fraternel que Sakura éprouvait, en une autre sorte de respect plus dû à la crainte qu'autre chose.

Et la jeune fille détestait cela...

Et c'est pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à intégrer ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Deux rumeurs couraient sur le garçon Uchiwa au village; Premièrement : qu'il était une personne qu'il n'était pas bon de défier; et Deuxièmement : qu'il était quelqu'un d'impétueux qui n'avait rien à apprendre de personne.

Il faut bien l'avouer, c'était ce caractère qui plaisait le plus à la gente féminine de Konoha.

Mais tout cela, en cet instant précis, ne valait plus rien, puisque devant les prunelles incrédules de sa soeur, Sasuke Uchiwa s'entrainait en secret.

Sans plus savoir quoi penser, la demoiselle se releva doucement de sa cachette, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne soit pas découverte. Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée d'une vingtaine de mètres, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à courir sans se retourner.

La rosette avait l'impression de repartir avec une chose volée, _quelque chose_ qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir.

Le chemin étant sa dernière de ses préoccupations, ses pieds, pourtant d'habitude agiles, manquèrent de trébucher à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle prenait la direction du centre-ville.

~~~ba~~~

- Je t'assure ! Aussi vrai que je te vois maintenant !

- Allons, allons ma chère Sakura ! … On sait tous les deux que ça fait longtemps que Sasuke a arrêté de s'entrainer dans son coin !

Le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle porta les baguettes à sa bouche et aspira bruyamment ses ramens au boeuf. Avec un plaisir visible, ce dernier mâchait allégrement ses nouilles et ce, sans aucune retenue.

- Naruto, je t'en prie, ferme la bouche quand tu manges, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille aux cheveux lilas avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Oups, pardon.

La ninja leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle demandait au feu 1er Hokage lui-même pourquoi la manière de manger de Naruto Uzumaki ne pourraient jamais s'arranger. Visiblement, aucune réponse satisfaisante ne lui vint car elle replongea la tête dans ses propres nouilles.

Ce soir, Sakura avait d'abord pensé ne prendre qu'un simple plat à emporter de chez « Ichiraku », puis, voyant son ami blond attablé au comptoir, elle avait fini par se laisser tenter et s'était assise à ses côtés. De toute façon, elle se sentait trop mal pour rentrer tout de suite à la maison; il fallait en priorité qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, sinon son cerveau menaçait d'exploser.

- Je sais que ça paraît incroyable...

- Impossible même, approuva Naruto qui reprenait une nouvelle bouchée avec toujours autant d'appétit.

- … mais je t'assure que je l'ai vu.

Sakura appuya pensivement sa tête sur le creux de sa main. Une fois son bol vide et son estomac calmé, le « futur Hokage de Konoha » examina la mine anxieuse de son amie.

- Et alors ? Finit-il par dire, ne trouvant pas les mots pour la réconforter -d'ailleurs, avait-elle besoin d'être réconfortée ? Naruto n'avait jamais été très doué pour déterminer les sentiments des filles-, C'est plutôt chouette, non ?

Les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille glissèrent vers lui. Elle semblait hésitante, comme si elle appréhendait le fait de déterminer si oui ou non ce qu'elle avait vu était « bien ». En réalité, Sakura n'osait pas _espérer_...

Gamine, elle s'était attachée démesurément à ce frère-idéal-protecteur et elle avait très mal vécu le fait d'être rejetée par lui peu à peu.

Si ici, ses pensées se laissaient aller à croire que Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas si fort, qu'il avait besoin d'entrainement pour progresser comme tout à chacun, … cela le rendait plus humain. _Plus attachant_. Et cela signifierait que quelque part au fond de ce jeune homme taciturne, existait encore une part de son « ancien » frère. Du petit Sasuke de 8 ans. Du garçonnet prêt à apprendre de ses erreurs et à se remettre en question.

Naruto était bien loin de toutes ces réflexions à la psychologie féminine. Pour lui, le fait que Sasuke s'entrainait de nouveau signifiait simplement qu'il avait retrouvé goût à l'art des ninjas. Peut-être pourraient-ils passer plus de temps à s'entrainer ensemble ? Les seuls moments où il voyait son ami se résumait aux entrainements de Kakashi-senseï et aux missions... Et pour tout avouer, il n'était pas rare que le frère de Sakura sèche les entrainements...

- Tu te rends compte ? Ca va être comme avant !

Un gigantesque sourire perçait les lèvres du blondinet. Sa joie était presque palpable. Comme pour fêter cette nouvelle, il s'empressa de commander un nouveau bol de ramens au boeuf en levant bien haut le bras enrobé de son éternelle veste noire et hélant le restaurateur.

- Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, annonça Sakura qui avait soudainement la mine sombre. Ca ne changera rien.

Naruto laissa tomber lentement sa main, un peu déconcerté de sa réflexion.

- Mais...

- Il n'est _plus_ comme avant, insista-t-elle. Tout ça, c'est fini. Il est devenu différent.

Et puisque de toute façon toute cette situation lui échappait, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter et que la faim l'avait quittée, elle déposa le compte juste sur la table et prit sa sacoche.

- On se voit demain.

Naruto regarda silencieusement son amie s'éloigner dans la rue pavée, bientôt englobée par les ténèbres qui commençaient à prendre place sur le soleil couchant. Une pointe de tristesse envahit ses orbes azures car au fond, il savait très bien que Sakura avait raison. Il savait très bien que Sasuke n'était plus vraiment le même que quelques années auparavant...

Il baissa les yeux sur le plat de nouilles que la med-nin avait laissé là. Elle ne l'avait même pas terminé.

... Quel gâchis...

~~~ba~~~

Morphée n'était pas vraiment prête à la prendre dans ses bras.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Sakura était allongée là, au fond de son lit, sa couette remontée jusqu'au menton, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir de sa chambre.

Des multitudes de réflexions circulaient dans son esprit comme si son cerveau avait soudainement décidé de tourner à plein régime, l'obligeant à réfléchir.

Tout un tas de conséquences semblaient brusquement découler de la scène qu'elle avait vue cette après-midi. Et plus les déductions se faisaient nombreuses, plus cela affolait Sakura.

« _Je ne peux pas le croire... Il deviendra encore plus fort qu'il ne l'est s'il continue comme ça... Pourquoi se donne-t-il tout ce mal ? ... Toute cette peine, tout ce labeur... Il continuera à progresser... encore et encore... Et moi ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver à moi ? ... En comparaison à lui, je ne suis rien... les cours de tante Tsunade n'ont plus grand chose à m'apprendre... Je fais du surplace... et lui avance... toujours plus puissant... toujours plus haut... toujours plus loin... loin de moi... loin de maman... loin de Naruto... plus proche de papa..._ »

La jeune fille remonta son édredon jusqu'a recouvrir sa tête. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Rien. Absolument rien.

Elle regarderait Sasuke Uchiwa, son propre frère, reprendre dignement le flambeau de la famille et devenir à l'image de leur père : un homme froid, dominateur, au regard de béton. Quelqu'un qui protège les siens par _obligation_.

Au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose menaça de se briser. Elle crut bien que son coeur n'allait pas le supporter.

Alors, trois petits coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Sakura baissa sa couverture nerveusement, un peu craintive et ses yeux émeraude découvrir avec soulagement sa mère qui demandait doucement par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Je peux entrer ?

La jeune fille s'assit, remit une mèche de ses cheveux bonbons ébouriffés à sa place.

- Bien sûr que tu peux entrer.

Hataeru vint se placer sur le bord du lit et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais rentrée tard ce soir...

- J'étais chez Ichiraku avec...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..., la coupa-t-elle gentiment, en laissant échapper un petit sourire bienveillant, éclairé par la lune qui perçait les rideaux de la chambre. Seulement, j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air un peu préoccupée. Tout va bien ?

C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été un charme en rentrant à la maison. Elle n'avait que très peu fait la conversation en les rejoignant dans la salle à manger, en plein souper. Pendant que son père l'avait sermonnée pour son refus de l'invitation d'Hinata Hyuuga de cette après-midi, Sakura avait tant bien que mal tenté de garder les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Elle évitait à tout prix de croiser ceux de son frère en train de manger calmement, non loin, assis juste à la droite de leur paternel. Son intime conviction était que d'un seul regard, il pourrait la démasquer. Il suffisait qu'il la fixe droit dans les yeux, et il saurait. Il saurait qu'elle savait.

Et rien ne la terrifiait plus que cette idée. Qui sait ce que Sasuke était capable de faire lorsqu'il était en colère…

De fait, la med-nin avait simplement attendu la fin de son sermon pour monter directement dans sa chambre alors que les orbes charbons de son frère la suivaient avec suspicion.

Mais comment pouvait-elle parler de tout ceci à sa mère ? ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, soupira la rosette, c'est juste que...

- Que ?...

- ... que parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais rattraper Sasuke, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je serai toujours plus faible, et papa et toi aurez toujours plus de raisons d'être fiers de lui plutôt que de moi…

Un peu interloquée, Hataeru laissa le silence retomber un instant. Puis, elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

- Il est vrai que tu es la cadette... mais rends-toi compte, ma chérie, que Fugaku et moi, pour rien au monde, nous ne voudrions que tu sois différente. Tu as tes propres talents, tes propres objectifs. Nous avons tout autant de raisons d'être fiers de toi.

- Mais j'aurai toujours moins de valeur à vos yeux ! protesta la jeune fille en repoussant la main de sa mère. _Il_ sera toujours l'héritier du clan et _je_ serai toujours en arrière-plan ! Je ne peux rien faire pour l'égaler !

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Sakura remarqua l'air malicieux de sa maman accroché au coin de ses lèvres. Devant l'air si calme de sa génitrice, elle finit par s'apaiser à son tour et retomba en arrière sur ses coussins. D'un geste maternel, sa mère remonta la couverte et borda sa fille comme si elle avait encore 8 ans. Au rythme de ses mouvements, sa longue natte d'un rose pâle se balançait paresseusement.

- Sakura, dit-elle d'un murmure tendre en se baissant pour embrasser son front, tu ne sais pas encore quel est ton élément...

- Bien sûr que si, comme chaque membre de la famille Uchiwa, le _Katon_...

- Et ton ascendant ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce que ta chère maman t'avait laissé en héritage ?

Sakura regardait sa mère d'une moue sceptique. Il était en général très difficile de découvrir quel était son ascendant et ce, aussi jeune. De plus, son élément principal était déjà le katon... Théoriquement, elle aurait dû se débrouiller avec ça...

... En même temps, si elle découvrait son ascendant avant son frère…

La lumière se fit dans son esprit alors que sa mère se trouvait déjà dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Il est temps que le vent tourne, tu ne crois pas ma puce ?

Tandis que la porte se refermait sur sa mère et que Sakura comprenait ce que Hataeru lui suggérait, elle se promit de trouver une solution dès le lendemain et d'y travailler aussi durement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Ses jolis yeux finirent par se fermer au bout de quelques longues minutes, son esprit rasséréné d'avoir enfin un nouvel objectif qui lui permettrait de ne plus être, un jour, laissée en arrière par son propre frère.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Valou-chan et Sweety-chan|°~~~~°~~~~ °|


End file.
